Begin Again
by BonesAddiction369
Summary: What happens when a girl comes into team austin and spices things up? Things will never be the same will it be for the better? Will this new girl get a new beginning? M for language just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow fanfictioners uhm this is my story enjoy! review

* * *

POV EMMY

I hate Mondays. Not hate loathe no loathe I... I... I'll just go with loathe. Today's the day I start at Miami high. My names Emily Parker Jameson but most people call me Emmy. I've lived in a small town in Wisconsin with my parents and little brother Eric but my dad recently got a better paying job at some big shot law-firm so here we are. I hate this. All of it. The new house. The new people. The sun. I hate the sun. I hate people. I hate this house. Don't get me wrong this house is way nicer than our house back in Wisconsin but.. I miss my room. I miss my school. My friends. I miss the smell of my house. I miss the part in the hall where we'd keep track of how tall we were. I miss the weird ticking noise I'd always hear at night. I miss the creeky floors and the squeaky doors. Hehe that rhymed. Sigh. I just really loathe Mondays.


	2. Chapter 2

POV EMMY

"Emily Parker Jameson you better be up and ready to go!" My mother yelled from downstairs. I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I yelled back.

"Uhh duuh!"

I groaned and yelled back "Fine but I won't enjoy it!" I got up and walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I jumped at my reflection. 'Ew' I thought. My curly brown hair flying every direction my light carmel skin looking pale as a vampire. 'Im going to suck your blood blaaaah lol' I giggled as I jumped into the shower. Once I was done in the shower I walked into my room and put on a pair of black leggings, a white tank top and put on a white and gray stripped sweater. I finished my outfit with a pair of my favorite pair of moccasins. I walked over to my full mirror. 'Now what to do with my hair...' I decided on a half up do.

Suddenly my little brother busted through my door. "Emmy come on we're going to be late!" He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him "look dewb if you come into my room without knocking again I will be sure to end you." He threw his hands up and ran. I walked down the stairs to be greeted with a tweety dollar bill being thrust in my face.

"Here sweetie this is your lunch money for the week. Now we gotta go we're all going to be late." My dad said and he rushed me and my brother out of the house. The ride to the school was about five minutes. "Now Em you need to look out for your brother we will not have a repeat of last year do you understand me?" My father asked.

I rolled my eyes "Yes daddy can we go now?" He nodded and we got out of the car and started toward the school.

"Eric?" I asked and stopped walking. He looked at me as if saying yes. "If anything happens. And I mean anything either someone says something or looks at you funny come find me I don't care where you are or where I am just come find okay baby brother?" He nodded and we hugged. "Good now get out of here before you ruin my rep before I even have one."

He smiled and said bye then ran off into the building.

I looked around searching for my looker. 236. Aha! Found it. 23. 35. 4. Damn it! 23. 35. 4. Uhhh. I started to yank on the locker.

"Uhmm why are yo attacking my locker?" I turned around to see a blonde boy with brown eyes staring at me m. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a yellow top with a black leather jacket. Cute.

"This is my locker" I said.

He shook his head "No.. This is my locker." He took my paper looked at it and said "This is your locker" and opened the one to the left of his. I gave his what I'd like to call my charm smile and said a quite thank you. "So your new here?" He asked.

"What gave it away? I'm Emily. But everyone calls me Emmy."

"Austin. Austin Moon." Where have I heard that name before. Oh wait!

"Wait Austin Moon the internet star?" He nodded. "My best friend back home is like in love with you. She's gonna freak."

He smiled and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a tall red head wearing a pair of bright red pants and a stipped orange and green shirt came running "Austin! Austin I just came up with the best scent for your new line of cologne." He sprayed it twice.

"Oh my god! What is that? It smells discussing." I said trying to get the scent out of my nose.

"It's pancakes and dog drool." Oh my god. Ew.

"COOL Dez!" Austin yelled spraying more. I looked at them shook my head then walked away. "Hey Emmy wait up. You forgot your schedule."

"Thanks." I said. "Do you know where Mrs. Mitchell's English class is?"

Austin nodded "Yeah we have that class too. Come on. Oh by the way this is Dez. Dez this is Emmy." I gave him a friendly smile and he gave me a awkward wave. I we walked to the classroom we were stopped by too girls. A short Latina girl with incredibly curly hair and slightly talker petite girl with brown hair the faded into blonde and the bottom. The Latina was in a pair of purple pants and a leopard shirt. And the petite girl was in a pair of yellow skinny jeans and a blue crop top.

"Hey Trish hey ally." Austin said. "Guys this is Emmy she's new here." A round of beys were said. The rest of the school day flew by. Austin was really cool and funny and sweet And we both love music. Trish was ... A little rough but was really cool. Dez was absolutely hilarious. And Ally she was awesome me and her quickly became friends. Turns out we both love writing songs. Maybe this whole Miami thing won't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Emmy

Rinng! Ughh finally! School is over. I was dying inside. I walked to my locker and was greeted by team austin as they liked to be called. "Hey guys." I said opening my locker.

Ally smiled "Hey Em we're going to go to the mall wanna come?"

I looked up and saw my brother walking towards me. I smiled at him and gestured and hold on. "Sure but I have to take my little brother home first. Meet you guys there?" I asked they nodded. "Ally maybe we can work on a song together?"

"That'd be totes cool. See you there. We'll be at sonic boom. Bye"

I waved and walked towards my brother. "Hey there baby bro. How was your day?" I asked ruffling his hair.

He shrugged. "Lame." I nodded in understanding the walk home took about fifteen minutes.

"Mooom!" I yelled walking through the door.

"Emmy no need to yell." She said sitting at the table clipping coupons I rolled my eyes. My mom the extreme couponer.

"Sorry. Can I go meet some friends at the mall plaaaaaalease?"

"Hmm I don't know..." Time to bring out the pout. "Don't give me that face!"

"Please mommy." I said in baby voice.

She smiled "Fine."

"Yes!" I said I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek ran up to my room grabbed my song book and downstairs and out the door tell her ill be back for dinner.

Woah. Never was there a mall like this in Wisconsin. I grabbed a map and found my way to sonic boom. "Hey ally." I said walking into sonic boom. Ally was sitting at the counter writing in a little brown book. "Where's your pose? What's that?" I asked.

"Trish is looking for a new job and Austin and Dez are upstairs in the practice room. And this is my song book"

"Cool. Can I see?" I asked.

"NO!" She yelled I jumped. "I mean no one touches my book." She said scribbling in her book.

"Uhh okay." I laughed "so how long have you and austin been going out?" She looked up startled.

"Whaaaaaaat?" She laughed. Nervously. I might add. "Austin and I aren't going out. We're just friends." She said. Hmm... Time for some meddling.

"Oh how long have you like him?" A knowing smile forming in my lips.

She laughed again. "Psssh I don't like him he's so not my type even though he's sweet and funny and his hair is always so perfect and he nice and genuinely cares about people and his eyes are just pools of chocolate and -"

"Ally." I said cutting her off raising an eyebrow.

She frowned and said. "Okay so I'm totally crushing."

I smiled "Don't worry they don't call me doctor love for nothing."

She laughed. " No Emmy seriously I don't want to ruin our friendship. Plus Austin wouldn't like me anyways. AND he has a girlfriend. Please no meddling."

"But I love to meddling." I said with a frown she glared at me. "Okay! Okay! So.. Uhm.. Dez is he dating anyone?"

She gave me a pointed look with a smile "Do you like Dez?" She asked. She sounded kinda of stunned.

"There maybe a crush forming there..." I said jumping to sit on the counter. Trying to cover the redness on my cheeks.

"Aweee... I love love."

"Guess who got a job at looney tuney toys?" Trish said dress in a nut cracker costume. I laughed.

"Uhm you?" Ally said.

Trish smiled. "Ally your so good at this game."

Ally smiled at trish and said "Now since you both got here you guys ready to go up to the practice room?" I nodded. And jumped off the counter. "Dad I'm off the clock." She yelled.

"Kay hon." A man said "who's this?"

"Dad this is Emmy. Em this is my dad." She said

"I'm going to change. I'll meet you guys upstairs." Trisha said walking off to the bathroom as ally and I walked up the stairs.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. It's like 2 in the morning so I'm gonna go pass out. Review maybe? Please?


	4. Chapter 4

POV EMMY

We walked into what was probably the most coolest room ever and saw Austin and Dez fighting with plastic swords. Of course. I smiled at them and said "Hey Austin hey Freckles." They said there beys. I sat down with ally at the piano. "Wanna work on the song now?" She nodded.

"Yeah I was was thinking about this melody." She said playing on the piano. Trish walked in and sat on a stool next to me and ally.

I nodded and smiled "I like that we should make it faster so the song can be upbeat." She nodded and played it again in a more upbeat key and a little faster. "Yeah that's good. I thought of some lyrics tell me if you like them." I said I started playing the beat she came up with and sang.

"I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell

And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this

But now you're in my way"

I stopped and laughed. "I got nothing." When I looked up I saw them all staring at me. "What?"

"You have a really good voice." Austin said.

Ally nodded and said "Amazing."

"Just so you know I'm looking for new talent to manger." she said.

I blushed "uhh I'm okay back to the song!" Dez started taking something out of his bag. Video camera. Oh course.

Ally laughed and said "Okay what about this.

Your stare was holding

Ripped jeans, skin was showing

Hot night, wind was blowing

Where you think you're going baby?"

"And you guys said I was amazing." We finish the song in record time. We decided to go to a place called melody diner. "Okay this song is amazing." I said they nodded.

"Em. Can I talk to you for a second?" Austin asked before we walked in. I nodded and let Ally Dez and Trish all go inside.

"What's up?" I asked.

He nervously shifted. "I was just maybe wondering if... Well there's this dance on Friday I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?" Uhh what?

"Uhh don't you have a girlfriend? Ally said-"

"No me and Kira broke up." He said and smiled. Awe.. So he's single.. I know I told ally I wouldn't meddle but its for her own good. She won't be mad... But what if she is. These guys are my first real friends I don't wanna mess that up... But they'd look so cute together eeeeeeee. "Em?" He said putting his hands on my shoulder huh? Oh I started bouncing. Gr when I'm excited I bounce weird right? I look at him he had a hopeful look on his face.

"Oh Austin I kinda like someone else I mean don't get me wrong your a great guy but I just.. Like you as a friend." He looked down and nodded. "But." I said causing him to look up "I do know someone who would love love love to go with you."

"Who?" He said curious.

"Ally! Duhh!" I said knocking on his head as if its a door.

" what ally would never go out with me" he said.

"Yeah she would."

"No she wouldn't."

"Uhh yeah."

"Uhh no."

"Don't be a scaredy cat."

"I'm not a scaredy cat!" He sighed. "I just don't wanna ruin what we have." Awee. I hugged him.

"Don't be afraid. You like her and I bet she likes you. You have to open up your heart and give love a chance because you might miss out on something that was meant to be."

He gave me a weak smile. "I think your right. I will. Just don't say anything please?"

"I promise." I started to walk inside. But stopped. "Wait uhm... Does Dez have a date to this dance...?"

Austin smile "Wait... Do you like Dez? " he asked again why is everyone surprised whats so bad about Dez? I could tell my face was heating up. He laughed "This is awesome! No he doesn't but I I were you I'd get in there before Mindy gets to him." he said pointing at a girl cuddle up to Dez. I narrowed my eyes and walked in. Once I got to the table I clear my throat. The girl looked up.

"Hey we ordered for you guys." Ally said. I ignored her and stared at mindy.

"What?" She said.

"Your in my seat." I told her glaring. Who does this chick think she is obviously Dez does not like her or he wouldn't be sittin there with that adorable terrified look on his face. Awee he's so cute.

"Find a new one" she said and cuddled closer.

"Or you could move and oh I don't know do you job seeing as from the uniform you work here. Or should I call the owner of this fine establishment maybe he'll clear up your job position to me." I said pulling out my iPhone.

She glared "You wouldn't." She said.

I glared back harder. "Try me."

"Fine." She said getting up "come on Dezyroo." She said pulling him. Who does this bitch think she is.

"Uhm mindy I want to stay here." He said.

"Dez!" She yelled he jumped up.

"Coming!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him back in his seat and said

"Dez is staying with us." She walked closer to me and got in my face. I know this bitch is not all up in my grill. Okay I know she bigger and taller than me by a lot but I'm not some small damsel in distress. Yes I'm only 5"3 and I'm pretty skinny but why should I be scared of her. I bet her bark is worst than her bite. " I hope you don't think I'm scared of you. The only thing I'm afraid of is your breath gosh take a breath mint." I sat down next to Dez. Fat cow. I watched her storm off then noticed everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"I hav never felt so close to anyone before in my life." Trish said signaling for me to give her a hi five. Of course I couldn't leave her hanging.

Dez wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly "thank you thank you thank you. She was going to make me go to the dance with her. I was afraid." He's so adorable.

I blushed and told him it was no problem. "So Dez you're going to the dance? Right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Oh! Austin I have an idea for a video I thought you could play a song at the dance and we could put it up on your website."

"That's a great idea Dez." Austin said then they did their little what up handshake.

"Any Dez." I said. "I thought maybe you and I could.. Maybe-"

"Emmy!" Ughh who's interrupting me now! I looked and saw a cute tan boy with light born hair. I think he's in my math class. "I'm Tim we both have math 4 period." Aha I was right. I smiled and said hi. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me." I looked at Dez he was engrossed in his camera. Boys.

"That's really sweet uhm can I let you know?" He nodded and gave me his number and told me to text him.

"Uhm Emmy do you know who that was." Trisha asked. "That was Timothy Green one of the most popular boys in school and you told him maybe to the dance."

I looked back at Dez "I was hoping someone else would ask me." Still playing with that camera. "Dez did you hear what I said." He looked at me. "I was hoping someone else would ask me. Someone oh I don't know tall soul less."

"I think Zack Martin is a vampire. He's tall and vampires have no soul so you should talk to him."

Idiot.


End file.
